Save Tonight
by Emmi82
Summary: songfic to 'save tonight' More of a partial songfic. Troyella Oneshot!


**Save Tonight**

**Rating:K**

**A/N: I have never done a songfic before so please don't flame. This is more of a partial song fic. **

"so you are all packed," Gabriella said walking into her boyfriends room.

"Yep," Troy replied zipping up his suitcase.

"What time do you leave?" she asked.

"8 am tomorrow," he said and she just nodded. Seeing the sadness in her eyes he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet," she said into his chest.

"Then don't, stay the night," he responded and she nodded. He closed his shades and they both got into bed.

"We don't have to go to be right?" she asked.

"No, cause then tomorrow will come faster," he said and she nodded.

_Go on and close the curtains  
cause all we need is candle light  
You and me and a bottle of wine  
going to hold you tonight  
Well we know I'm going away  
and how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
So take this wine and drink with me  
let's delay our misery_

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn   
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone 

"What is bothering you Gabs?" he asked.

"I dunno, it is just what if you fall for another girl," she said starting to cry.

"Oh don't cry, hun," he said.

"I am sorry, its just hard," she replied.

"I know it is hard to say goodbye," he said and she and she nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me and other girls," he said. "I promise I would never do that to you."  
_There's a log on the fire  
and it burns like me for you  
Tomorrow comes with one desire  
to take me away it's true  
It ain't easy to say goodbye   
darling please don't start to cry  
Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so_

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone 

Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone   


"I know it is selfish, but I really wish that you didn't have to go," she said

"No it isn't selfish at all, I don't want to leave you either, but we both know I have to," he said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"It will be okay, because I love you Gabriella," he said.

"What?" she popped up and he nodded. She just kissed him.

"I love you too," she whispered as she held on to him as tightly as possible.

_Tomorrow comes to take me away  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
Girl you know I've got to go, oh  
Lord I wish it wasn't so  
_

"Just remember I will be right back here in two months," he said and she nodded.

_Save tonight  
and fight the break of dawn  
Come tomorrow  
tomorrow I'll be gone  
_

The next day

"Hey guys," Troy said walking into his cabin.

A bunch of 'Hey Troy's' came throughout the cabin.

"How was your year," Jake asked as he put his suitcase down on the bed.

"Great you?" he responded.

"Good," he replied.

"so Troy," David started, "how many girls will you be getting with this summer?"

Troy laughed and shook his head, "None."

"What!" the whole cabin said in unison.

"sorry guys," he laughed. "Got a girl back home."

"Key phrase back home," David said.

"sorry I'm not that kinda guy," he said.

"Dude I respect that," Jake said pounding fists with him.

"Thanks man," he said.

"Wait wait, Troy you really think you will go for two months without hooking up with someone," David said.

"Yeah, what about Carly, I saw her when she was coming in and damn she is looking good," Jeff said.

"That's great then you hook up with her," he said.

"Yeah, gladly but she would never hook up with me," Jeff replied.

"Hmmm, Carly who is a spoiled ho who looks good with 3 pounds of makeup on or Gabriella who is amazing and naturally beautiful," Troy said pretending to be stumped.

"she is still hot," David said. Without saying a word Troy went up to David and handed him a picture of Gabriella and him. She looked absolutely beautiful, she was laughing and you could see how great she was through the picture.

"But not as hot as this, damn," David said as the cabin surrounded him.

"Dude is she Brazilian," Jeff asked with anticipation.

"Filipino, now give me my picture back," he said taking it out of David's hands.

"Protective much?" David said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Troy said with an 'are you serious' face. He just shrugged.

TWO MONTHs LATER

Gabriella was sitting in her room watching TV, bored out of her mind. Just then she heard a knock on the door. She lazily got up and opened the door.

"Miss me?" Troy asked.

She squealed and jumped into his arms. "You're back!"

"Yep," he said and she kissed him.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"More than anything," he replied and she kissed him again.

"Oh I have something for you," he said pulling away and putting her down. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a $20 dollar bill, and handed it to her.

She looked up at him confused. "Turns out the boys in my cabin picked weeks on when I would cheat on you and whoever won got 20 bucks. And since I didn't they decided to give it to me." She laughed and hugged him.

"I love you," she said into his ear.

"Aww I love you too Gabs," he replied. They pulled away and walked into the house.

"so how did the girls at camp react when they heard about me?" she asked.

"Pretty pissed," he said, "but then they found out about our last night together and they thought it was really sweet so, the softened up."

"Well it was sweet," she said.

"Yes it was," he replied.

**Plea**se R&R!


End file.
